the_crazy_maniacs_series_deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Fazbear
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (Disambiguation) Freddy Fazbear (Or just known as Freddy for short) is a male bear animatronic who formerly worked in Fredbear's Family Diner and a vocalist . Freddy Fazbear now currently guards the Safe Room with Chica. Bio Freddy Fazbear is an animatronic who is a bit of a loner . He currently has a crush on Chica. He is shown to be quite unlucky since he saw a vision of himself fixed in a different location , couldn't sleep because the animatronics kept talking and unknowingly saw Bark. Freddy's personality changed quite a bit in episode 23 where he acts a bit bossy when sending Toy Bonnie into the safe room after everyone thought he destroyed Mangle. Season 1 In Witness , Freddy woke up to see all his friends sleeping in the Parts and Services Room . Freddy was shocked and told Chica to wake up . In the very next episode , Freddy asks Chica if they should wake up everyone to which Chica agreed then Freddy confessed that he has a crush on her . After everyone woke up , Freddy realised that Spring Bonnie , Fredbear and Brenden are missing but Freddy ignores that for a bit and asks how the animatronics can escape the safe room which weirdly resulted in Foxy shoving his hook into the door for no apparent reason . After a few episodes later until Out of prison! , Toy Bonnie didn't like the look of Freddy and his friends and called them ugly to which Freddy retaliated and wanted a fight which resulted in Chica breaking up the fight before it even happened . In A Golden Opportunity , Freddy asked Marionette if he knows where Fredbear , Spring Bonnie and Brenden are to which Marionette only just realised and Golden Freddy appearing out of nowhere and greets everyone . In WHY ARE THESE THINGS ALIVE!? , Freddy was making his way to the Parts and services room when he unknowingly encountered Bark which for whatever reason gave him hallucinations of him seeing himself on stage all repaired and then literally getting dismantled . Freddy thought he was day dreaming . What an idiot . In It's like a mirror , Freddy was going to kill Security Guard but the security guard had a trick up his sleeve and pulled out the Freddy Fazbear mask and put it on to fool Freddy to which it did . Freddy was questioning himself after that . In the very next episode , Freddy was going back to the Parts and Services room again to calm down when Chica came in to ask Freddy if he's okay to which Freddy replied that he wasn't . While helping Marionette , Chica and Toy Chica to look for Bark , Freddy , in the safe room , saw Golden Freddy in a grumpy mood and asked if he was okay to which Golden Freddy denied . Toy Chica came in when Golden Freddy went away and Freddy explained what he just witnessed . After Marionette had the idea to place guards down in the safe room to keep an eye on Toy Bonnie in Dead in prison , Freddy volunteered to which all the animatronics were in shock (Even Endoplush and he doesn't even know Freddy) . The animatronics reluctantly agreed and Chica was also the second guard . When travelling to the safe room , Freddy asked Golden Freddy if they could put Toy Bonnie in the safe room to which Golden Freddy agreed and locked Toy Bonnie in there . When Freddy and Chica were getting bored to death in Under the storm , Chica went to leave to get some new hands . When she left Freddy heard a sneeze that came from Jay-Jay which led to her discovery .Freddy tells her that she looks similar to Balloon Boy and she wants to meet him . When Chica came back , Freddy decided to introduce Jay-Jay to everyone in the pizzeria . Category:Male Category:Freddy Category:Bear Category:Characters